The Spiral Chronicals
by Onyx Productions
Summary: Cody Nightingale must train a young girl to become a master wizard so the two can complete their destiny and defeat the evil Malistaire. But the training is just the begining, as the armies of darkness have begun their march on Wizard City. Can the two accomplish this goal and save the Spiral?
1. And so it Begins

_**My second fanfic, this time I'm taking on the Wizard 101 universe in my, once again, alternate reality. This alterate reality is very large. Firstly, all the magic is still in the cards (there will still be the lightning snake, blood bat, and all those powers) however they will be cast diffrently then through cards. They will be done through the mind. It will be explained don't worry. Secondly, this is kinda like a Tim Burton move, meaning that it will be much much darker and grittier than the game (which I think is how the game should be). The biggest diffrence is how the enemies and quests are, which will be explained in the story itself. Ok, now that all that is over, lets get this show moving! Short but sweet. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**And so it begins...**

Cody was wounded, he looked over to see Dani and Jason on the floor as well. He then turned his attention to the man who had done this. Malistaire gave out a evil laugh as they scrambled to recover from the blast of dark magic he cast on them. Cody knew how great his wounds were. He thought about his life for a minute. How it came to this.

10 Years Earlier...  
Cody was sitting in the waiting in the headmasters office. Ambrose was in his study, as he ussualy was. Cody was brand new to Wizard City. Having discovered he was of magical blood, by his parents, he was immidently sent from the Earth Realm into the Wizard Realms. He heard a door open and he turned his head to see Ambrose emerge from the study. Ambrose was old, maybe in his late 70's. He had a long white beard with matching hair. He were grey robes with a grey hat to go with it. He walked behind his desk and sat down. Cody knew the headmaster didn't see him. Cody cleared his throagh loud enough for the headmaster to hear. Ambrose looked across the room to see him sitting patiently for him. "Oh, I'm very sorry for not remembering you coming" The headmaster quickly said.

"It's ok Mr..." Cody was asking him for his name.

"Headmaster Ambrose, you must be our newest student" Ambrose said in excitment.

"Yes, I was told to see you about getting into a school"

"Yes, if you would be so kindly was to come stand over here" Ambrose motioned for Cody to stand in front of the headmasters desk. Cody walked over and saw Ambrose reaching for a staff that was leaning against his bookshelf. "Don't move or the test will have to be retaken" The headmaster instructed. He raised the staff and Cody caught fire. He didn't feel heat though. It was like an illusion. The fire then turned to ice. Then it turned into cryptic symbols, then into leafs. It all ended when a burst of electricity shot out of his finger tips into the headmasters staff. "How very intresting" Cody just sat there with his mouth open, he couldnt beleive what had just happened. "Congradulations, you are in the School of Storm" Cody was trying to think what the school of storm studied. "Your class begins in one hour, until then you have complete freedom to roam wizard city as you please"

Cody nodded, "Thank you headmaster" He began to stride towards the door when he was stopped by Ambrose.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Cody. Cody Nightingale" The headmaster nodded and Cody left. The headmaster then walked back into his study. He looked over at his owl pet that was sleeping on his post. He raised his staff and the room lit up with small globes flying around one large globe in the middle. This woke Gamma up.

"What is going on" Gamma asked.

"I beleive the first hero of the proficy has arrived" Ambrose said he he walked towards the middle globe.

"Really? What is his name?"

"Cody Nightingale"

Meanwhile in the Commons...

Cody was walking around the commons. He noticed alot of teenage wizards, such as himself, doing magic and having fun. He still couldnt beleive he was a wizard. There was a loud noise, almost like a cannon, and all the wizards began to walk towards a tunnel with the sign Ravenwood. He relised that this was the school and he fallowed. It was a long dark tunnel. Cody didn't mind, he enjoyed the dark. After a while, he emerged and was amazed at the school. There were five buildings, each with a tree next to it, and one huge tree in the center. Cody walked around until he saw a tree with a lightning storm over its head. He relized the trees helped people find the diffrent schools. Cody walked in and found a seat in the back. Once the room was filled a large burst of lightning exploded in the front of the room and a tall frog like man appeared. He was tall, about 8 feet. He had a small british like accent and was very frantic. "Hello students! I am Professor Halston Balestrom, Grandmaster of the art of Divinition, or storm" The frantic Professor explained. "You are all diviners. That means you are smart, creative, and usually crazy" Everyone laughed at the last part, Cody included. "The school of storm is one of the hardest schools to learn, unless you have one thing, will. You have to have the will to go on, to win, to never give up and always learn from your mistakes" Cody was intriged at his speech. "The greatest advantage to storm is the power to create your own spells is very easy compared to custom spells in the other schools" The Professor said with some excitment in his voice. "Once you advance far enough you can do stuff like..." The Professor pointed his finger at the floor and shot ligtning from his fingertip. "You can create your own custom spells, but that is for when you are Adept. Now, you will learn the lightning snake spell. The greatest advante we in storm have is how we cast our spells. All you do is think of the spell you want, in this case its the lightning snake, and do a hand motion to represent it. Observe" The Professor shook his arm as if it was a snake and threw it forward. Suddenly a snake made of lightning came out of his arm. Before it could attack the professor pulled his arm back and the snake dissapeared back into his arm. The class was amazed at this. "Now, would one of you like to come up and try" He looked around the room and came to Cody. "What about you?"

"Me" Cody asked.

"Yes please come up, tell the class your name, and try the spell out" Professor Balestrom motioned him to come up. Cody walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Cody Nightingale" He then sat for a moment and thought about the spell. He did the same motion as the professor but nothing happened.

"Try this" The professor leaned down and whispered something in Cody's ear. Cody smiled and nodded at him. He thought about the spell again. He then made a gun symbol with his hand and began to shake. He did a dance and at the end pretended to shoot a gun. Suddenly a snake jumped out from his finger tips. He laughed due to the excitment. He couldnt beleive it, his first spell. He then lifted his 'gun' to his mouth and blew on it. This drew the snake into his mouth. He smiled as the class clapped at his method of casting the spell. "Great job!" The professor patted him and the back and motioned for him to sit down. Cody sat down. After several more students casting the spell the professor motioned everyone to calm down. "Now, before class ends you will all choose a secondary school of magic to train in. Headmaster..." Suddenly the door opened and Headmaster Ambrose entered the room. "Ah, there he is now" Ambrose walked in front of the class.

"One at a time, you will be called up and you will tell me what secondary school you would like" After several names were called, Cody was called up. "Ah, Cody Nightingale, what secondary school would you like" Ambrose asked very curiously.

Cody thought for a mintue. He was thinking very criticaly then finaly found the answer he wanted. "All of them"

"All of what" The headmaster asked with sarcasm.

"I want the school of Death, Life, Balance, Ice, Fire, and Myth to be my secondary school" Cody asked with a smile.

"If you want to attempt to be one of very few wizards to become a Grandmaster in all the schools, then be my guest" Ambrose answered.

Ambrose knew Cody would do it.

Ten Years Later...

Cody Nightingale had succeded. In three days, he had finished his home school of Storm. In three years he had completed all his training in all the schools. All those except Balance. After another year he had become Grandmaster in Balance and become the third wizard to complete all the schools of magic. The other two being Malistaire and Ambrose. He did it in fewer years than Ambrose but more years than Malistaire. After finishing all of the schools in four years, he spent the next six years as a buissnessman. He had opened up a very successful magic shop called "Trixter's Tricks". He trained people his custom spells. They were all gag and prank spells, and he became known around the realms as Cody Trixter. He traveled alot, doing live comedy shows and creating new spells. He even started to create custom potions for getting out of school, such as fake illness. Ambrose and him ofton would visit and Cody once and awhile would make a guest apperance to Balstroms class. He become very famous among the teenage and young adult wizards and became infamous among some of the older and wiser wizards. Most of the teachers at Ravenwood, except Ambrose, Balestrom, and Barbus, had hated Cody due to his nature of being 'to creative'. He was told by Ambrose after graduating Ravenwood, that he was apart of a proficy to defeat the evil Malistaire. Cody rejected this. The proficy spoke of two wizards defeating him, and Cody was the only one who had appeared. Ambrose knew that Malistaire was slowly building his strength, and when he was at full power, the second hero wizard would appear. Cody didn't even think Malistaire was alive. Who could spend ten years in hiding? Cody just moved on from the subject of being one of two heros to save the spiral. Barbus ofton told Cody that he would fight Malistaire along side a very powerful wizard. It seemed that the time had finaly come.

New Year's Eve, 2009, 11:50 PM  
Outside Cody Nighingale House in Marleybone

Everyone was gathered to see Cody's ninth annual New Years Eve Firework Show. In the sky fireworks were already being shot. Suddenly a storm cloud appeared. It covered the whole neighborhood Cody lived in. The people below roared, knowing it was time for Cody to make his appearance. There was laughing. The laughing of a clown, of Cody. A single bold of lightning began to fly around the street. Zipping between people and all around the air. It then began to fly back up towards the cloud. When it hit the cloud it exploaded in spectacular fashion. Giving off a purple and blue glow. Then more appeared. There were about eight of them. Four of them were flying around the crowd of people while the other four flew up into the cloud. They had hit each other and it gave off several huge explosions, the colors of the explosions changing everytime. Then the other four did the same this time creating a symbol. It was the symbol of Trixter, it was a giant T in the shape of a lightning bolt. The people roared in excitment as Cody was about to make his apperance. The a loud struck of thunder and the clouds dissapered. There in the air was a man. Floating where the cloud once was. He gave out a laugh. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Right when he said this, the clock struct midnight, and he himself exploaded. It was huge, as if a thousuand fireworks had gone off all at once. It was spectacular. The explosions were giving off the colors of the diffrent schools of magic, then in one epic finale, it formed the flag of Ravenwood. The people in the streets were screaming. It was so loud it almost compromised the sound of the fireworks.

While the people were recovering from the excitment, Cody had already left the party and was back in his small house. The whole house was empty, except the small room on the second story. He walked into his room. He looked around for a minute and sighed. He walked over to the mirror and looked into it. He had long bright brown hair, that was shoulder length. He had purple eyes, and a scar that washes over his left eye. He had another scar on his neck that stretched invertedly downward from his jaw to his collor bone. He touched the scar, the memories from his past were sinking in. He didn't want to remember the days he got the two scars. He then walked over to a small desk. He looked down at a paper that was entitled "Spell Ideas". He sighed and pushed the paper off the desk. He began to rest his head down. "Why do I feel empty" He asked himself. He looked in the mirror. "Why must I feel empty? I have accomplished so much and so fast yet I feel as if something isn't right" Cody said ti himself in the mirror. He shook his head. Suddenly he saw a bright light then he dissapeared.

He was being teleported by someone. When he was done teleporting he looked around. He was in a messy office. It was dark and cold. He didn't know where he was or who brought him here. Then he heard a door close. He turned instantly and saw Ambrose standing there with a grim look on his face. Cody was relived. "Oh, it's you, Happy New Year Ambrose" Cody said with a smile. Ambrose walked right by him and put his staff in its ussual place. "Ambrose" Cody asked, hoping for a response. Ambrose looked up at him, much sorrow in his eyes.

"Cody, he has returned" Ambrose said. Cody's eyes widend.

"No, no no no, he can't be back" Cody said almost yelling.

"I', afraid he is, the second hero wizard, she is being teleported here from her home on Earth" Ambrose said.

"Earth? She was raised on Earth, why didn't her parents send her here ten years ago" Cody questioned.

"She doesn't know that she is a wizard, and neither do her parents" Ambrose said.

"That is very strange" Cody said. "When does she..." Suddenly there was the sound of a teleporter and a thump. Ambrose and Cody turned to see a girl on the floor, unconsious due to the traveling between realms. "Well... nevermind then" Cody said with humor in his voice.

One Hour Later...  
"Ambrose, she's waking up" Cody exclaimed. The girl had short blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was on the floor and sat up. She saw Cody kneeling down in front of her and Ambrose walking up behind him.

"Who are you" She asked in a polite yet scared tone.

"I am Cody Nightingale, and this is Merle Ambrose" Cody said.

"Where am I, last thing I remember I was sitting on my bed watching TV when I saw a flash of light" the frightend girl explained.

"You are in Wizard City" Ambrose said. "You are a wizard Mrs..." Ambrose waited for her to give him a name.

"Daniela. Daniela Emberald" Daniela said. "But you can call me Dani"

"Dani, did you know that you are a wizard" Cody asked.

"No, but I always knew something was diffrent about me" She explained.

"Well if you would be so kind as to not move so we can test you to see what school of magic you are in" Ambrose said as Cody helped Dani to her feet.

"Don't worry Ambrose, I created a faster safer way to test people" Cody said. Ambrose nodded in approval and Cody began his test. He lifted his finger and touched Dani's arm. A spark of electricity entered her and she gave out a small yelp due to the shock. It was running through her body and she began to laugh because of the tingly feeling it gave her. Cody lifted his finger again and the spark left her body and reentered his. "She is in the school of Ice" Cody announced.

"Ice, a very advanced school when it comes to defense" Ambrose said with a smile.

"So what do I do know" Dani asked.

"Cody, if I may have a word with you in my study" Ambrose asked.

"Of course" Cody said as he walked towards the study door.

"Please wait her Dani, we will be right out" Ambrose said. Dani nodded and Ambrose walked into the study. He shut the door behind him and looked at Cody. "She can't be trained at the school" Ambrose announced.

Cody looked at him in shock "Why not?"

"Malistaire has returned to his full power and knows of her existance, she must be trained at a secure location" Ambrose said. "Any idea where we can send her" Ambrose asked. The two begna to search their minds for options. "I got it" Ambrose said with excitment. "You will train her at your castle outside of MooShoo" Ambrose said.

"Me? Train her? I don't know if thats a good idea" Cody said with a troubled look on his face.

"You are the only one that can train her fast enough in all the schools"

"But what of Malistaire, once he finds out that I'm training her he will destroy everything untill her finds us!"

"He will not, the Army of the Spiral will be alerted..." Before Ambrose could continue Cody cut him off.

"You think Armondo is really going to give you his Army to fight Malistaire? Malistaire has his army, in case you havent noticed, in the last ten years, the undead army, the skeletons, dark faries, giants, lost souls, and every other dark creature, they have all been massing in the realm of darkness. They have been waiting ten years and have been gaining fallowers in ten years, and now that Malistaire is back to full power and has an entire army of evil at his command, theres no stopping him!"

"You are right but you must know this, you can train Dani and once she is trained the two of you will be at full power to fight Malistaire" Ambrose told him in a calm wise tone.

Cody was troubled at the matter. "Fine, I'll train her" Cody said with a frustraited tone.

Ambrose and Cody walked back into the main office and walked over to Dani, who was sitting in the same seat Cody had sat in when he first arrived at Wizard City ten years ago. "Due to complications, Cody will be your intsructor" Ambrose said. "Cody is a good wizard and very responsable, you will go with him to his castle and trian" Ambrose said.

Cody extended his hand towards her "Take my hand and we will teleport there" Cody said. Dani hesitantly grabbed his hand. Before they left Ambrose gave then one last peice of advice.

"Cody..." Cody looked at him. "She must visit Bartleby sometime soon, to know the truth" Ambrose said. Cody nodded and then they were off.

* * *

Cody had a large castle. It had several stories with a large yard and a mini theater for acting and putting on shows. Dani was still in shock over finding out she was a wizard. Cody began to walk from the teleporter that linked to the Spiral and was walking towards the theater. "Where are we going" Dani asked as she was trying to keep up with the face pace that Cody had.

"Well we are starting your training. We will be doing it in the theater" Cody said. Once they entered the theater Cody motioned for her to sit down while he went up on stage. "Please wait for a minute" Cody then dissapeared in a thundercloud. After several seconds he reapeared with a man in dark robes with him. "Teach her death" Cody ordered.

"Damn it Cody, I told you I'm not into that stuff anymore" The man screamed at him

"Just do this one favor, teach her all the spells in the school of death" Cody barked "Then you can go back to being dead" Cody said. Dani was confused at was was happening. She finaly decided to step up and break up the argument.

"Hey! Look, I don't know what he means by teaching me death, but if it helps me then please just do what he says" Dani asked in a polite but demanding tone. The man looked at her.

"She's the one?"

"I'm afraid so" Cody answered him. "She doesnt know yet, once your done teaching her I'm gunna take her to Barbus and he will explain everything to her" Cody explained.

"Very well, I will teach her the art of death, then my debt to you is over" The man said, stretching out his hand for Cody to shake in agreement.

Cody shook his hand and nodded. "Thank you Duncan, you've always been considered a friend"

"Yah yah yah" Duncan said as he walked over to Dani. Cody looked down at her.

"This is Duncan Grimwater, he is one of my closest friends, he will be teaching you the art of death while I run some arrends" Cody said.

"Pleasure to meet out Mrs..."

"Dani"

"Dani, nice to meet you, nice name by the way" Duncun said. This made her blush a little. Cody was disgusted by the love and began to walk towards the exit of the theater.

"I'll be back tonight Duncan, if she isn't trained by then, well, lets just say that you will have to owe me even more than you already do" Cody said evilishly. Duncan nodded and Cody left.

**Unicorn Way  
**Cody walked up to one of the houses and knocked on the door. The door opened and a girl in a dark purple robes answered. "Cody" The girl said as she hugged him.

"Fellon, it's great to see you after these last few years" Cody said as he broke away from the hug. "Is your boyfriend home?"

"No, Taylor is out and about in the Marketplace, please come in" Fellon said as she moved aside for Cody to enter. The house was small. It had a nicely decorate living room with a fireplace and chairs around it. At the end was a small study for potion making and reading. There was a upstairs but it only was one room for Fallon and Taylor. Cody walked in and sat in front of the fireplace. "How have the years been treating you" Fellon asked as she sat in the other chair.

"Good, I have been doing ok"

"Find the girl yet" Fellon asked in both excitment and curiosity.

"Not yet Fellon" Cody replied. This seemed to sadden Fellon. "You always did try to hook me up with your friends though" Fallon gave out a chuckle.

"You were to adventerous for them" She said with a large smile. The door suddenly opened and in walked Taylor in his ussual white robes.

"Cody! How great to see you" He said approaching Cody. Cody stood up and gave him a long hug and pat on the back.

"Hello old friend, how are you" Cody asked as the were still embraced.

"Very good, how about you" He said as they disengaged and proceded to sit in front of the fire.

"Good but there is a matter we need to discuss, in private" Cody said, his happy tone quickly dieing down.

"I'll go up and lay down, I'm quit tired" Fellon said as she began to walk up the stairs. As soon as the bedroom door was shut Cody wasted no time.

"Listen, the proficy is at hand" Cody whispered as he leaned closer to Taylor.

"What? The second hero has made a apperance" Taylor whispered back a little loud.

Cody quickly shushed him "I need you to take your men and hold Ravenwood"

"Why Ravenwood"

"Malistaire will want as many wizards to fallow him as possible, he will not want them learning ways to defeat the darkness" Cody explained.

"You only want us there to hold them back so the students relize that you can win on our side"

"Exactly, we can't let people give up hope"

"Does Ambrose know?"

"Yes, he was the one how informed me of the other hero..." Cody was cut off by Taylor.

"Not that, I mean the Ravenwood thing?"

"Ambrose doesn't need to know, he gave me complete control over the army"

"General Cody Nightingale then" Taylor asked with humor.

"Indeed. Listen I need to go inform Armondo of what he needs to do. Then I need to check on Duncun an..." Cody was cut off again.

"Duncun Grimwater?"

"Yes, Duncun Grimwater" Cody answered.

"You know what he did to me, to Fellon!"

"He was the only one who is trained enough to teach Dani death fast enough to become a GrandMaster in a day!"

"Dani? The other hero?"

"Yes"

"Fine, but I will not fight if he is the one I will be fighting with" Taylor stated. Cody sighed, he knew he couldn't stop Taylor if he didn't want to fight

"After he is done training her then he is going back to the cave" Cody explained.

"Fine, but if I see him then I will kill him" Taylor stated with hatred in his voice.

"Don't let your anger agaisnt Duncan blind you from the real threat. Malistaire will force us, not just me and Dani, but all of us to do things we don't like. His ultimate weapon is us" Cody told him. Cody stood up walked to the door. He grabbed the handle but before opening it and leaving he turned back to Taylor. "You can't change what he did in the past... Nor can I" Cody said. Before he could open the door it exploaded and Cody was thrown backwards. Taylor instantly stood up and Fallon came running down the stairs. Cody looked over to see a dark figure. It was Malistaire.

"Hello, do I have the right house" Malistaire asked with a evil sarcastic voice.

"Malistaire! You have alot of balls attacking Unicorn Way" Taylor yelled.

"Save me the lecture. I just came to say that Unicorn Way is already mine, as is Firecat Alley, Collosus Avenue, and of course Triton Avenue" He said with a evil voice, almost in a whisper when he got to Triton Avenue. This hit Cody like a boulder.

"You sick bastard" He instantly jumped to his feet and shot several bolts of lightning at him. Malistaire simply raised his staff and blocked them with a shield of darkness. He laughed.

"Good-bye Cody, soon you and your other hero friend will be mine" He said. The he vanished, just like that he was gone. Cody looked over at Taylor and nodded. Taylor ran up stairs and Cody walked towards the destroyed door. He looked up "And so it begins..." he said under his breath. Fellon run up behind him.

"What's going on Cody" she asked in a paniced voice.

"The war between darkness and the light have begun" He stated, not taking his eye off of the blackend sky. Taylor ran up next to him and he too couldnt stop staring at the almost completely black sky.

"Taylor, I need you and your men to get to Ravenwood, I'll head to the arena and direct Armondo's forces" Taylor nodded and ran out the door. "And Taylor" Cody yelled. "Be safe!" Taylor nodded and he was off. In the distance shots from wands and clashing of swords could be heard. Cody turned to Fellon. "Get to safty, the safest place should be the Pet Pavilion, I don't think Malistaire would attack a place of baby animals" Cody said, trying to make light of the situation with his humor. "Listen, Taylor will be fine, he is one of the best wizard gaurds I've met" Cody reassured Fellon.

"Good luck Cody, if you need anything, you know how to find us" Fellon said as the two hugged. Once they dissengaged, Cody gave her a reassuring nod and he began to run towards the arena.

Unicorn Way, and most of Wizard City, was already a wrecked battlefield. Alot of the buildings were either being burned, looted, or complete destroyed and abandond. Most of the citizens were taking refuge in Ravenwood or the Pet Pavallion. Ambrose was missing, which only caused more chaos among the city guards. The Wizard Gaurds however, were being led by Taylor and they were successful in protecting Ravenwood. Cody arrived at the arena to find it in total wreck. The only thing that remained was the battle floor, the stands where people viewed the battles, were compleltely wiped out. Cody ran over and began to search the wreck for Armondo. He finaly found him. He was a little brused but was still able to fight. "Friend, they came out of no where, the Army of the Undead" Armondo explained. "They were led by our old friend Rattlebones!"

"Rattlebones? I thought we took care of him five years ago" Cody said, a little bit of fear in his voice.

"He has returned" Armondo said as he pulled himself to his feet. "I received word you are head of the army, what are your orders?"

"Taylor has his men in Ravenwood, I need you to take all your men and begin the counter strike on the Undead Army, we need Wizard City secure for the refugees from the other realms" Cody explained.

"Other realms? Have they too fallen under attack?"

"I don't know, but this is JUST Rattlebones and the undead army, image what the more deadly creatures will do to the other realms" Cody exclaimed.

"You are right, I will be off. Good luck Cody" Armondo said, before drawing his sword and rushing into a nearby fight. Cody then teleported back to his house.

The house wasnt under attack. Cody ran to the theater to see Dani and Duncan. "Duncan" Cody yelled. The two looked over. "Is she Grandmaster yet?"

"Yes, she caught on fast, perhaps she truly is" Duncan said. Dani still didnt know what they were talking about.

"Truly what?!"

"Enough, I promise that everything will make sense soon Dani" Cody explained in a hurried tone. "Duncan, are the fodders still on your side?"

"Yea, why?"

"The war has started, I need you and the fodders to begin an assault on Triton" Cody said.

"War? The Dark Light War?"

"Yes"

"Normaly I wouldnt want anything else to do with you but if the war has truly begun, Malistaire must be stopped" Duncan said as he dissapeared.

"Dani, take my hand"

"Where are we going?"

"To learn the truth" Cody said. She took his hand and the were off to Ravenwood.

* * *

Taylor was running as fast as he could, he was almost out of breath, he knew he needed to rest. He had been fighting for several hours, Unicorn Way was divided and the checkpoint that separated the two sides was falling under attack. Taylor had just crossed over the bridge where the entrance of Unicorn Way was. He noticed that this area was unsually quiet. He saw a platoon of gaurds exiting the cave and approached them. "Where's your commanding officer" Taylor asked on the front men.

"I am Sir," one of the guards replied.

"What are your current orders?"

"We are to get them from Wizard General Nightingale," The guard replied in a official tone.

"The General left me in charge," Taylor told him.

"What are our orders Sir?"

Taylor began to think about the current situation. The first two sections of Unicorn Way was under Wizard City control. Everything past the first two sections, except the Hedge Maze at the end of Unicorn Way, was under the army of the undead control. Taylor tried to think about the most recent events. Rattlebones had sent out several more platoons out to attack the checkpoint. The top priority was to get to Lady Oriel at the maze, since her fairies could help with the wounded men. The only other objective that needed to be completed was the death of RattleBones. They knew he was based in one of the two towers. Taylor thought for a minute, one tower was defiantly a trap while the other was the one Rattlebones was holed up in. One tower was crawling with skeletons while the other one was completely empty. With reverse psychology in mind, Taylor thought that Rattlebones would be in the less protected one and the other one was just a diversion. "Send all your men to the north tower, the south tower is a trap" Taylor informed the guard. The guard nodded, and he gathered his men and they began their march towards the tower. Taylor knew he had to get to Ravenwood. He ran through the tunnel top speed, hoping to get there before the civilian count was higher than the guard count that was protecting them.

As Taylor entered the Commons, he realized just how much they were outnumbered. The pond was littered with bodies, many were young wizards around the ages of thirteen. Taylor was both sickened and depressed at the sight of so many dead, and within only a few hours of the initial attack. He approached the closest body at the entrance to Ambrose's house. He studied it. It was a young boy, by the looks of it he was only eight years of age. Based on the green clothes, he assumed he was a novice necromancer, or life wizard. He closed the bodies eyes and then moved on to Ravenwood.

Ravenwood was flooded with people, both wizard and mortal. The varies professors began to house the civilians in the dorm rooms while the remaining students were ordered to remain in their school tower. Taylor spent a few minutes just studying the damage of things. A lot of the civilians were wounded, even more were suffering the loss of family and friends. A lot of them were crying over bodies, bodies that were slain by the darkness that now ruled much of the city. In front of Bartleby, were several wizards. By the looks of it, they were all Grandmasters. Taylor realized one of them was walking towards him. "Are you Gerneral Cody Nightingale?" He asked.

"No, I'm his second in command" He began "Taylor Iceblade" He said as he extended his hand forward. The other wizard shook his hand for a moment then they returned to the conversation.

"I am Jason Malkrin, I am a General for the Spiral Council, Ambrose had informed us that Cody Nightingale was head of the council while the war is going on. I came here to find him so we can get orders for the other realms" Jason explained.

"Cody left me in charge while he helps the other hero" Taylor replied.

"I see" Jason replied in a irritated tone. "Well then I will get my orders from you, what will you have the various armies of the Spiral do?"

"I need a damage report, how are the other realms looking?" Taylor asked in a nervous voice.

"It's not good, I'll tell you that," Jason started, "Mooshoo is lost, Malistaire had splinter cells inside the cities and they fell fast. Many of the other realms have also suffered the same fate. Grizzelhiem is putting up a fight. The people there seem to have been ready. Malistaire can't even reach the front gate of the first city. They can easily spare some forces to help here but they are being stubborn" Jason told him with doubt in his voice.

"Why? Don't they realize that Wizard City is the capitol!" Taylor yelled at him with anger.

"They do! They believe this the opportunity to gain what they always wanted: power. They see this as a bribe opportunity"

"Why is that?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"They said that the only way to gain their support is for Grizzelhiem to become the capital after the war"

Taylor was shocked. He couldn't give the capitol over, at least not without causing another war afterwards. Taylor wondered through his mind, trying to find a solution. "Tell them that we will allow them the trade capital, we may loose a lot of profits over it but it will allow them to prospered" Taylor ordered him. Jason nodded and left to talk to the other wizards. Taylor watched as their faces went from fright to hope. Taylor knew that Cody would want that, he didn't care what happened in this war as long as people didn't give up on hope.

While he waited for Jason to return with the councils decision, he noticed a lot of the troops. He was listening to their conversations. A lot of them were talking about what would happen if they lost the war. Many were talking about lost family, what they would do when the war was lost, and predicting how many were dead. There was one conversation that really stuck out to him. "I heard that Cody Nightingale is dead" The soldier told his two friends.

"What? Oh great, now we're really done for!" the youngest soldier replied.

"I don't know how true that is, I heard that he is alive but he abandoned us" The second soldier said.

"Either way, without him... Well.. let's just say that you better say the things you want to say" The first soldier ordered.

Taylor approached them and they all immediately saluted. "At ease" Taylor stated. "This is a war, is it not?" Taylor asked. The three men nodded there heads in disagreement, this most defiantly was a war. "And the best thing in a war is to have what?" Taylor asked them.

"Skill" The first one said.

"No, no, no, it's weapons" the third one said.

"Hope" The youngest said. The other two looked at him in disagreement.

"Hope? Hope doesn't win a war, weapons and skills do!" The first soldier scolded at him.

"Your right" Taylor said to no one in particular.

"Of course I am! Hope, gahh" the first soldier said.

"Not you, or you" Taylor said, looking at the first two soldiers. "Hope is what wins wars. If every single soldier had a negative thought about how things would end. The civilians would think that. The greatest weapon the enemy has is us" Taylor explained, using the words of Cody to help him. "If everyone thought like you, then everyone would believe that the war is already lost. The darkness would easily crush you because you believe you cant defeat it. You can. Only you can. No one can do it for you" Taylor was telling the soldiers. He didn't realize it, but he was drawing a crowd. "The ultimate weapon against darkness is light. And in order to gain light you must have hope. You have to have hope, you have to love everyone around you, you have to be willing to give up everything to save everything!" Everyone in Ravenwood was now listening to Taylor, he didn't notice nor did he care. "This is how you win the war, this is the only way to win the war" Taylor said. "If you give up hope, then why don't you strip down to nothing but your under garments and stand in the commons with a sign saying that you surrender. See where that gets you" Taylor said as he began to walk away. The crowd was cheering at his speech, he just walked right through them and stood up on the roots of Bartleby. "Everyone listen here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is not the end! We are still here! We are the ones who will show that we will not bow down! We will not worship this evil!" He was sceaming now, the crowd was cheering. The soldiers drew their swords and aimed for the sky. The civilians were no longer mourning the dead. "We will show them that we are not slaves! We are not weak! We won't let them take our homes!" Civilians were now picking up swords.

Malistaire was watching the speech through a glass ball. He was sweating, maybe, just maybe he was nervous.

"We have the strength of a thousand men! Not through numbers, nor through weapons, but we have one thing that they don't have. The one thing that defines us as people. The only thing that matters in a world filled with darkness. We have an eternal feeling that they will never have. We have hope. We have honor! We have Cody Nightingale!" The people screamed at the last part. "Now then men, lets take back our home!" He said charging for the exit of Ravenwood. The whole army fallowed, including many of the civilians. Jason was running beside him.

"You sure know how to rally the crowds" Jason said.

"This is what will win the war until Cody and Dani return" Taylor shot back.

"I wasn't disagreeing"

"I know" Taylor said. "I need to find Fallon so she can keep the moral up while I am in battle" Taylor stated as he steered away from the forces and towards the Pet Pavilion. "Go to Unicorn Way, teach those bastards a lesson in justice" Taylor told Jason. Jason nodded and the two went their separate ways.

He entered the Pavilion and saw Fallon. He walked towards her but stopped when he saw Duncan with her. "Duncan" he said under his breath.

"He helped me" Fallon said trying to stop Taylor from doing anything rash.

Taylor pushed her aside and Fallon fell to the ground. She was almost in tears. Not because of Taylor pushing her aside as if she was nothing, but because she could loose him in the next few minutes. Taylor walked straight up and looked Duncan in the eyes. "I'm sorry" Duncan said.

"I'm not" Taylor replied with nothing but hatred.

Duncan knew what was coming next. A battle that wouldn't end until one of them was dead. "If that's how you want it" He lifted his hood over his eyes drew his wand. The rivalry between to long enemies was about to come to a conclusion that could affect everyone in the spiral, including the winner.

* * *

Duncan and Taylor began to walk in a circle. They were a few feet apart, maybe a yard or two. Duncan had his wand down, showing that he didnt want to fight. Taylor, on the other hand, had nothing but hatred in his eyes. A burning desire to end Duncan for what he did. Taylor closed his eyes and remembered that day.

-Flasback-  
Five Years Ago...

It was a cold winter morning in Wizard City. It was January. The snow was already begining to fall. It was the first day that Taylor had become a member of the Wizard Gaurd. Taylor went out with Duncan and a few other friends to celebrate.

He knew Duncan through Cody. The three were friends and they all loved each other like brothers. Cody was the oldest at the time. A young 18 year old wizard, but still the most powerful. Taylor was 18 as well, though he was a few months younger than Cody. Duncan was only 17. Duncan and Cody had outmatched Taylor when it came to power, but Taylor outmatched them when it came to knowlage. Cody had plenty of knowlage, after all, you have to be both talented and smart to become Grandmaster in all the schools of magic. Taylor was very intelligent, he was the student that would always spend hours at the library or stay after class to learn. He had become Grandmaster in Strom a year prior and Grandmaster in his home school of Ice two years earlier. Duncan had only majored in the school of death and was Grandmaster in only a year. Like Cody, Duncan was a very powerful wizard. So powerful in fact, Ambrose once thought he was the one of the chosen wizards. The friendship that the three shared was about to come crashing to the ground. Because on that fateful day, Duncan would finally get what he wanted.

Taylor entered the Bizarre and looked to see Cody and Duncan waiting for him at the bar. "There he is, the newest member of the wizard guard!" Cody yelled loud enough for the whole room to hear. A few people at looked to see what he was screaming about while others were too drunk to notice the yelling. Taylor just laughed as he approached an empty bar stool that was in-between Cody and Duncan.

"Thanks guys, I'll buy" Taylor said as he put some gold on the counter, informing the bar tender that he would like a drink.

"No, I'll buy for you" Duncan said as he pushed the money back into Taylor's hand. "You deserve it," He told his friend. Duncan smiled at him, and Taylor returned the smile.

"Whiskey please" Taylor told the bar tender. The bartender returned and placed the drink on the counter.

"You did good Taylor," Cody said with a proud voice.

"Thank you Co..." taylor was cut off by Duncan.

"You really deserve this," Duncan said with a wide smile.

"Thanks, I couldn't do it without you guys training and sticking with me until the end" Taylor thanked them. For a year, Cody and Duncan had helped Taylor train for the Wizard Trials. The Wizard Trials are a series of deadly tests that must be taken in order to join the Wizard Gaurd.

"Oh no, it was all you Taylor, you'r one of the best wizards I've met," Cody admitted.

Duncan looked out of the nearby window to estimate what time it was. "I hate to leave the celebration, but I have some things I must attend to" Duncan said as he stood up.

"What do you have to do?" Cody asked.

"I need to attend a meeting with someone" Duncan said, hoping to avoid the answer.

"If you must go," Cody said lifting his hand for a handshake good-bye. Taylor to gave Duncan a handshake.

"Where do you think he is going?" Taylor asked Cody.

"I don't know. To cause mayhem like we usualy do" Cody said with a small laugh.

"Yea" Taylor replied, laughing his head off.

Cody and Taylor spent another few hours at the bar. They were having the usuall discussion about how they were going to take on the proficy together. Cody trusted Taylor with his life, as Taylor did with his. After a few more minutes and one last drink, Taylor decided he had to tell Cody. Cody knew from the moment that Taylor entered the bar, that he had something on his chest. "What's wrong?" Cody asked.

Taylor looked down the empty glass of whiskey. "It's Fallon," Taylor began, "I'm gunna ask her to marry me" Taylor told him with a smile.

"Oh my god! Dude, It's about time" Cody said as he hugged him. Once they broke away from the embrace, Cody continued, "When?"

"Tonight, when I get home" Taylor told him.

"I'm happy for you" Cody told him. That would be the last thing Cody said to Taylor before the worst moment of his life would happen

-End of Flashback-

Taylor opened his eye and a single tear fell from it. Duncan knew what he was thinking about. "You know I couldn't sto..." Duncan started to say, but was cut off when Taylor shot a spiked ice cone at him. Duncan quickly ducked out of the way.

"Don't ever speak about that day!" Taylor screamed at him. Duncan responded by summoning a dark fairy. The fairy began to attack Taylor, bitting him and zipping around his head to confuse him.

While Taylor was fighting the fairy, Duncan took the chance to try to talk sense into him. "You are blinded by the past! To arragent to see the present!" Duncan yelled. Immidently, Taylor grabbed the fairy with his hand and ripped its wings off, killing it several seconds later. He swung his wand, each swing shot a ice spark at Duncan. Duncan began to use his wands block to defend himself. Taylor then summond a huge Frozen Snake. The snake began to strike at Duncan. Duncan dogded it several times. The snake powerfully lunged it self towards Duncan. Duncan was quick and did a counter spell on the snake. It stumbled backwards. Suddenly, the snake turned to ash. The ash then collected it self and turned into a hive of swarmers. Swarmers are a creature much like bees, except they are deadlier and can kill a person within seconds. The hive began to fly towards Taylor. Taylor thought and then froze himself. The killer insects were all over his frozen body. Then the ice exploded and the insects all turned to snow flakes. Taylor looked at the floor and then looked up to see Duncan charging towards him with a sword that was made of darkness. Taylor tried to form a ice sword but he was to late. Taylor looked down to see the sword inside his body. He went numb. Taylor collapesed to the ground, his face becoming pale. He could hear Fallon screaming in the background. He looked up yo see Duncan looking down at him. "You were my friend!" Duncan yell, "I loved you like a brother! And you took our friendship and let it all fall apart over nothing!"

Fallon was now holding him in his arms. "Taylor! Say somthing," she yelled, tears rolling down her eyes.

Taylor looked at her. He brushed her hair out of the way. "So perfect" He whispered. He then went limp. Taylor was dead. Duncan broke down in tears. He began to curse fate for making him kill Taylor.

"You need to finish this fight" Fallon said, trying to regain her composure.

"I will..." Duncan said. He paused. He took out a arloom that was looked like an iceicle, lightning bolt, and dark cloud combinded. "Good-bye brother" He said. Duncan then teleported to Unicorn Way to warn the army of Taylor's death. Fallon stayed behind. She was ok now. She knew that Duncan would finish this for Taylor, now it was just a matter of reaching the end.

* * *

Cody had no idea what had happened to Taylor. He didn't want to know either. All he heard of the situation was that Duncan was now leading the assault on Unicorn Way. Cody needed to take Dani to Barbus so she could learn the truth, not the reason the war was going on or the reason why Cody and her was so important, but to learn about herself.

Unknown Location  
Unknown Realm

Cody and Dani had arrived at a door. It was a huge door that was built into a mountain side. It had a strange symbol on it, one that didn't match any of the schools of magic. It was a symbol that looked like a star with a black hole on the inside of it. "Where are w?" Dani asked, looking at the masive door in amazement.

"If you think this is amazing wait till you see the inside," Cody said with almost a laugh. He approached the door and drew his wand. He began to mumble something, a spell of somekind. He was making a circle in the air with his wand. He was talking louder. "Maximus Lutimus" Cody began to chant. Each time he said it the tip of his wand got brighter and brighter. Then, at the point of the light being blinding, Cody screamed the words and the door was gone. All that remained was a large light. Snow was lightly flowing out of it. Dani's eyes were widend. "Once again, wait till your inside" Cody said. He stepped forward and disapeared. Dani was nervous standing there alone. Cody then came out with a strange look on his face. "Dani" Cody began, "I know your scared," Cody walked up in front of her.

"But I don't know why I'm scared," Dani said looking at the ground.

"I was scared too when I first came here" Cody said, trying to reassure her.

"Yah right. Cody Nightingale scared?" Dani snorted with a laugh. She was still looking at the floor, her eyes getting teary.

"I learned a secret though," Cody began to explain, "I learned something that no other wizard learned" Cody stated.

"What was that?" Dani asked, as she looked up into Cody's eyes. Cody was a good foot taller than her.

"I learned the reason why everyone else failed at becoming a grandmaster in all the schools" Cody stated, they were slowly getting closer and closer, neither of them realized.

"And?" Dani asked, her voice getting weaker.

"The secret is" Cody leaned into her ear. He didn't say anything and he leaned back out in front of her. She didn't say anything. They just stared deeply into each others eyes. Cody leaned forward and their lips locked together. The kissed each other passionatly. It was if all the evil in the world was vanquished. It felt as though it was over, for that brief minute, the realms could breath. They broke apart and didn't say a word. "Come on" Cody said as he dissapeared back into the strange light. Dani fallowed.

They emerged in a dark chamber. "BARBUS!" Cody screamed, it eachoed through the chamber. Suddenly a large map of the realms appeared, like in Ambrose's study, but on a grand scope. Dani was breath taken. She was stunned at all the realms and worlds within the spiral. In the center was a beam of light that was coming down from the ceiling. A figure was formed from the light. A figure made of pure light. "HAS IT BEGUN?" The figure said, its voice was a loud boom like a canon.

"Barbus, tell Dani why she is here" Cody told the figure. Barbus looked behind Cody to see Dani standing there in amazement.

"This is..." Cody tried to explain to Barbus who Dani was but Barbus pushed him aside lightly and walked towards.

"I know who this is," Babrus said looking at Dani.

"All I need to know is if she's the one" Cody explained to him.

"No she is not" Barbus told him.

Cody couldn't think. He was confused. "What? What do you mean!?" He asked in a impatient tone.

"The one you seek has been dead," Barbus said as he walked back to the beam of light.

"What? You never bothered to tell Ambrose? To tell me?" Cody yelled with arogance in his voice.

"She may not be the one, but she will play a part in your destiny" Barbus said.

"How? HOW IS SHE APART OF THIS!?" Cody screamed at Barbus as he began to fade back into the light he came from. Barbus stopped and turned to Cody.

"You know the answer to your question," Barbus simply told him. He turned and started back for the beam.

Cody began to search his mind for the answer. He thought long and hard but couldn't find it. Barbus walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Let's just say that Fellon finaly got what she wanted," Barbus told him, almost in a whisper. Dani was just looking at the room and was blown away, to busy to notice the conversation with Barbus. Cody instantly realized what she was here for. He cleared his throught.

"What will happen to her?" he asked, wanting to know if she would survive.

"I have a power that many cannot comprehend," Barbus began, "The power that I wield can cause massive damage. If I used my powers to help you now your fate, then you would try to change it and it would result in your demise" Barbus stated with a whisper so only Cody could hear. Cody didn't argue back. Barbus had reached the beam and turned to Cody to give him one last word of advice. "This war is still early, there are many more players in this game" Barbus warned. With that, Barbus disapeared and Cody and Dani found themselves back at the theater outside Cody's castle.

"What do we do now?" Dani asked, still a little confused at what Barbus and Cody were arguing about.

"We find the other players," Cody told her.

* * *

**Ravenwood Refugee Camp  
That night...**

It was silent at night. Many of the refugees had joined with Duncan and Armondo after the speech Taylor gave them. The older, weeker ones stayed behind in Ravenwood. The doorms were now being shared by the students and the refugees, giving the students a bed instead of the cramped towers. The gaurds were patrolling the area. Mainly the outskirt where the Death School once was. With the war going on, many of the prisoner at the Wizard City Underfort, a large underground prison, was left unprotected. The entire prison was now under the inmates control and they were all under the command of a illusive wizard known only as Archangel. They had been raiding refugee camps spread throughout the realms, preparing for something. Whatever it was, it was about to take Ravenwood into its list of raided camps.

There was moving in the tree. There, inbetween the branches, was a dark figure. It whispered a song, a song many in Wizard City knew. It was a hymm that told the story of when the realms were seperated during the God wars and how the Gods spared everyone. The hymm echoed through the empty street that circled Bartleby. Nearby, at a entrance to the sewer by manhole, another figure emerged. They were fast, opening and closing the manhole without making a sound and swiftly going into a bush so the incoming gaurds coudn't see.

Two gaurds were approaching. The figure stood as still as water that had been frozen over. The gaurds didn't notice. As soon as they passed, the figure ran swiftly for the Life School, were the supplies for the refugees were being kept. The room was empty, save for a gaurd that was sleeping at his post. The figure walked over to the seated gaurd. She pulled out a knife that was straped to her boot and sliced his throught. Quick, quiet, and easy, this person was a truely skilled person. The figure heard the door slam behind her and they turned to a troubling sight.

"Nice try Archangel," Cody said as he approached the figure. "That's right, I now your name," Cody said, wand at the ready incase the figure turned hostile.

"You don't know anything about me," the figure informed Cody. Cody was caught off gaurd slightly, as the voice was that of a female.

"I know that your planning something," Cody began, "What ever it is, you can't beat Malistaire, we need each other"

"I don't need help from Cody Nightingale!" She barked at him.

"I see you know about me," Cody said, moving a little closer.

"I know everything about you, everyone knows about you," The girl stated, almost in a yell.

"Who are you?"

"Barbus didn't tell you about me?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Barbus? How do you know that name?" Cody ordered her to answer. "How!" He asked, in a more demanding and worried tone.

"I am his daughter" She began, "I am Emma Stormshade" She stated.

"The Seer," Cody said in a monotone voice.

* * *

"Who are you?" Cody asked her, curious to find the answer.

"You know who I am," She replied, looking him in the eyes with both hatred and vengence.

"I know who you are, but why are you here?" Cody could only help but ask her why she was stealing from the refugees.

"I am diffrent then my father, I can travel through time and change it," She began: "I know this is the time period I need to save my home. I have sworn to protect Avalon from all the darkness in the realms. I have traveled through the past once, and failed. I tried again this time succeding in my quest but my home was still damaged. I instead looked to the future, only to see that it would fall regardless of my actions by the hand of the wizard you call Malistaire. I realized that if I could defeat him then travel back in time with his body, he would die in the past, securing a future of Avalon. I knew as soon as the prisoners here knew of my power they would fight with me. As for the name Archangel: I transfored my soul into this gem" Emma was refering to her ring. "It is why I cannot die, or at least not entirely. I can feel pain but I will not die, I guess you can say its both a win and a loss" Emma walked over to a supply crate and sat atop it.

"Why steal from the refugees?" Cody asked, still trying to understand everything that Emma was trying to do.

"I may have a great power, but those worthless inmates don't," Emma sait with both a smirk and a laugh. "The inmates need these supplies in order to help me defeat Malistaire," Emma said patting the top of the crate.

"Why the secrecy? I mean, we have a common enemy," Cody tried to reason with her and get her on his side.

"Ah yes, then there is you," Emma said, a little bit of hatred in her voice. "I refuse to reveal anything about you, my father would have my head," Emma frowned, looking at Cody.

"I thought your father would have your head for time traveling and changing everyone's fates and destinies," Cody said, once again trying to convince her to come to his side.

"He monitors me, as long as I don't stray from my own destiny, he doesn't care what I do," Emma explained.

"Do you know your..." Cody was cut off by Dani, who had rushed into the room to see if he was ok.

"Cody, are you ok?" She asked, almost in a paniced tone.

"I'm fine Dani," He replied, not taking his eyes off Emma.

"Who's this?" Dani questioned.

"I am Emma Stormshade, Grandmaster Mistress of Balance, at your service," Emma replied with sarcasm in her voice, "You must be Dani Emberald, correct?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?" Dani asked nervously. She had been on edge since she arrived at Wizard City, but with the war reaching its climax, she was even more on edge. Not to mention the kiss she and Cody had shared before seeing Barbus. She couldn't help but want to be with him, but she knew that he had a destiny, and that they would never be together because of it.

"I know everything, that is what the Seer of the Spiral can do after all," Emma replied, more sarcasm then before.

"I don't know what that is, I am still a wizard in training. And with this war going on, not much training has been going on," Dani replied with sarcasm in her voice, trying to counter her.

"The Seer of the Spiral is apart of the Spiral Chronicle Legend," Cody began.

"Not much of a 'Legend' now huh?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"Anyways," Cody continued, "The Spiral Chronicles is the family of seers. The Father of the Spiral, Barbus, is the one who controls all of time. Everyone's fates, destinies, and everything inbetween. The Seer of the Spiral, Emma, can control time itself. She can go into the past and future to help her father create peoples destinies and fates. And the Mother of the Spiral, whose name is unknown, helps the realms with their fates and destinies. The three of them together, balance the light and dark" Cody finished. Dani was intruiged.

"Amazing," She stated, "Three wizards that control and help balance all the good and evil in the realms."

"Yea but if one of them dies, the whole scale is twisted. Image what would happen if all three fell," Emma explained.

"Is that what Malistaire is planning?" Cody asked shocked.

"If only," Emma laughed, "He plans to awake the Dragon Titan," She stated. This drew nothing but fear into Cody's eyes.

"The Dragon Titan?" He asked with nothing but fear and nervouseness in his voice.

"What's the Dragon Titan?" Dani asked Emma.

Emma looked at her with eyes that wanted her to become scared, "The Dragon Titan is the most powerful dragon in the Spiral. He plans to use it for something, it's not entirely clear, the darkness has clouded my vision of the future" Emma told her.

"Obviously he wants to destroy the Spiral," Dani said.

"I agree with Dani, whatever it is he wants it's power." Cody stated.

"Look, if you wanna talk strategy, be my guest, I'm going to find his location and destroy him on his own," Eamma stated as she jumped from the crate she was sitting on and began to walk to the door.

"Emma," Cody said as he grabbed her shoulder. Emma looked over her shoulder. "Be carefull" Cody said with compasion in his eyes. Emma simply nodded back and left.

"I think we should find Duncan and find out what the situation is," Dani told Cody.

"Since when did you want to go and fight?" Cody asked with both humor and curiosity.

"I wanna prove to you I can learn your secerate," Dani replied with a smile.

Cody returned the smile,"I heard he is in the Storm Tower"

"Why the Storm Tower?"

"Guess we're about to find out," Cody said with a chuckle. Dani lead them to the tower to face Duncan with why he was general instead of Taylor.

* * *

**Unicorn Way  
Taylor and Fallon's House**

Fallon was sitting in front of the fire and was staring at a picture of Taylor. Her tears were still falling, the glass was almost overflowing with her tears. She just coudn't believe he was dead. After everything they had been through, they hadn't even married. She could only hold the memories of them and all they were over the years. The only memory that had hurt was the one from that day the friendship of Duncan, Taylor, and Cody was driven apart.

**-Flashback-  
Five Years Ago...**

Taylor had gotton home after a day with Duncan and Cody at the Bizzare's bar. Taylor had invited the two over along with several more of their friends, for a party. And because he was going to ask Fallon's hand in marrage of course.

Around 5 PM, the first few guests over. About another half an hour later, everyone was their. The attendents were; Penny Dreadful (who was dating Cody at the time), Duncan, Cody, and Ceren Nightchant. They were all enjoying the party. Of course, this was right around the time when everthing goes to hell.

Duncan had excused himself from the room. It was right before Taylor was going to ask Fallon. Suddenly, the windows exploaded and glass flew everywhere. Cody ducked Penny under his arms to protect her while Taylor helped gaurd Fellon. A small army of skeletons lead by a larger one in heavy dark armor. It was the infamous Skeleton General Rattlebones. Behind him was Duncan, with his hood up so noone would know it was him. Rattlebones stepped forward to say something. "Is Cody Nightingale and Taylor Iceblade here?" He asked in his sinister voice.

Cody let go of Penny as Taylor did to Fallon. "We're here," Cody yelled at him.

"Well now, seems as though our contact was right," Rattlebones turned to Duncan, "Here is your requested amount of gold, and you get to keep your life," Rattlebones said sinisterly.

"Who are you!" Taylor ordered Duncan to answer, he was still in his hood, conceling his identidy. Duncan just stared and started to turn away. Immidently Taylor spawned a ice blade in his hands and started to fight the skeletons. Cody also started fighting by shooting lightning bolts at them. Rattlebones launched at Taylor. Taylor was able to deflect his blade with his own. Rattlebones was strong though, and was able to strike repeatedly without Taylor being able to fight back. Cody had no trouble in fighting the skeletons, they were easy targets for the highly experianced wizard. While Taylor faught Rattlebones, Ceren and Penny took over in fighting the remaining skeletons and Cody began to chase down the informant.

Finaly, after several minutes of deflecting Rattlebones, and several near misses, Taylor striked at him. He hit his left shoulder armor, slightly lossing his balance at the hit. Taylor wasted no more time, he hit again, this time hitting Rattlebones helmet and hitting it off his head. Rattlebones was nervous now, he began to walk backwards, hoping to hit the outside world to run from the battle. Taylor wasn't going to let him go, however, he began to launch strike after strike, each one more powerful then the other. After another few strikes he finalized Rattlebones fate and launched a devistating attack on his head, which was cut clean in half. Taylor was breathing heavy with hatred, hatred for the one who betrayed him and his friends. He looked over to see Ceren comforting Fallon and Penny saying a prayer to th ancient gods asking that the one who did this would be brought to justice.

Meanwhile, Cody was searching the commons for the one who betrayed them. He searched everywhere. Then dawned on him. The man was wearing a cloak that a Death student would wear. He immideantly ran for the waterfall. He ran into it and found the traitor trying to open the death door. Cody used a knock out enchantment on him and the man fell unconsiouse. Right behind him, Fallon, Ceren, Penny, and Taylor entered the waterfall. Taylor stopped Cody from taken the hood off of the man, he wanted to be the one to look him in the eyes and kill him. Taylor approached the body. He flipped the body over and grabbed the hood. The man was awake again, he struggled but Taylor was able to keep him pinned. He took the hood off and his eyes widend. "Duncan?" Cody asked noone in particular.

Duncan pushed Taylor off, who was forzen in both hatered and surprise. "I'm sorry, I only did what I had to..." Duncan tried to explain but was cut off when he was pushed against the wall and had a sword inches away from his neck. It was Taylor, every inch of hate and rage inside him.

"I will never forgive you for this, betraying us like that!" Taylor yelled.

"Taylor..." Penny said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Let him go, he isn't worth it," Penny explained.

"No! He deserves to pay for this!" Taylor yelled.

"I disagree," Cody voiced his opinion.

"What?!" Taylor asked with rage.

"Rattlebones is dead, and killing Duncan won't add to our victory, only our rage," Cody tried to reason with him.

"NO HE DID THIS TO US AND HE DESERVES JUSTICE!"

"Let him go"

The voice shocked him. He turned to see Fallon agreeing with Penny and Cody. "For me," Fallon told him with all the love she had.

Taylor holistered his sword. "Don't ever let me see you again," Taylor told him

After that, Cody and Taylor became shakey friends due to them disagreeing on the fate of Duncan.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Cody and Dani entered the tower and saw Duncan standing at a pedistal at the other end of the long room. He didn't hear the two of them enter. Cody walked to the center before he spoke up. "Where's Taylor?" Cody asked in a normal tone. Duncan was startled and turned to see who was speaking to him. A sighed in relief to see it was Cody.

"Cody! It's good to see you and Dani again, alive," Duncan said walking towards Cody, trying to avoid his quesiton.

"Shut up Duncan and answer my question," Cody replied. "Where is Taylor?" Cody asked with even more hatred in his voice then questioning.

"I don't know, I heard he was on Triton Avenue then..." Duncan explained in a nervous tone. He was cut off by Dani, who had snuck up behind him and gave him a good punch to the jaw. He stubbled in shock of the innocent Dani, who suddenly was alot more of a wizard soldier then before. He was holding his jaw, which was in much pain. Dani was even a little shocked at the punch. Cody just simply smiled at Dani, telling her she was doing good. "What the hel..." Duncan was once again cut off by Dani, who gave him another good punch.

"Alright Dani, I think he will tell the truth this time," Cody said, laughing below his breath. "Where is Taylor?"

Duncan was about to answer when the tower door was opened. The three turned there attention and a girl, by the age of 15, shot a small flame at Cody. Dani casted a dark shield that protected him, and Cody then aimed his wand at the figure and dragged his arm back. It disarmed her. The wand flew into Cody's hands and before the figure could run to leave, Dani froze the exit. "Who are you!" Cody demanded.

The girl was wearing black, long sleeved top with closing sleeves and a scarlet skirt. She has black and white striped kneesocks and a black witch's hat with a cream ribbon. She spoke with a tender and innocent voice, "I am trying to stop Duncan," she informed Cody.

"Stop him from doing what?" Suddenly, another figure droped from the ceiling above and drew a knife around Duncan's neck. It was Emma.

"Emma? What the hell are you doing!" Dani barked at her.

Before Cody, Dani, and the other girl could move, Emma spoke up with a sinister voice, "Move one more step and your only informant to Malistaire is gone!"

This made all three of them stop. She laughed a bit. "What are you doing here Emma?" Cody demanded.

"Getting help," She began, "I am helping Malistaire so he can give me some supplies, dumbass fool has no idea he is playing into my trap," Emma replied with a even more sinister voice, one that wanted Malistaire dead more than anything.

"Once again you try to do things your way!" Cody yelled at her, "We have a commen enemy but you insist you can face him alone, but both you and I know that you can't!"

"Emma, listen to Cody, he knows what he is talking about," Dani tried to convince her to join them. The girl stood silent, awaiting permission from Cody to speak. Cody turned his head to see her standing there, waiting for his acknowlagement. Cody nodded at her.

"Killing Duncan is the right thing to do, but after we get the answers we need," The girl said, he voice being gentle and sweet. She noticed Cody staring at her, she blushed a little and hid it by confronting Emma once more. "You seek the death of Malistaire, but you and your band of convicts will never make it through to the Dragon Titan alone," She explained the logic behind the situation. Emma frowned a little, getting weaker in the argument by each second.

"Listen to her Emma, she may save your life," Dani added.

Emma, with one fast and deadly strike, hit Duncan in the back of both his knees, rendering him unable to move. He collapesed, screaming in pain. Emma put her boot in his mouth, which muffled the yelling so none of the refugees could hear. "Fine, we go your way Cody, ask your quesitons, get your answers, then we take Malistaire," She said, every ounce of hatred she had. Cody gave her credit for being so dedicated to Alvion, still, her methods were extreme. Willing to kill the only informant that Malistaire had, that was to far.

Cody walked over to Duncan and looked down on him. He knew this would be the point of no return, after this, it was off to the Dragonsyphere to find and kill Malistaire. He turned to everyone. "Gather what you need, we are leaving after this," Cody announced. Cody bent down to get the answers to the quesitons he so longed to ask.

* * *

Everyone was spread out through the tower. Emma was at the top floor that overlooked Ravenwood and the rest of Wizard City. Cody and Dani were trying to get answers from the badly wounded Duncan, they needed to know how Malistaire could possibly release the force of the Dragon Titan, and why he would do so anyways. The mysterious women who had helped them talk Emma out of killing Duncan, was gaurding the door. "Why is Malistaire going to release it?!" Cody screamed in Duncan's face.

"I don't know he never told me," Duncan pleaded.

"The sooner you give us the information, the sooner you get released," Dani tried to convince him to cope with them. He simply ignored the comment and replied to Cody instead.

"You won't be able to kill him once it is released!" Duncan yelled at Cody, trying to spit in his face. Cody simply punched his wounded legs, which instantly took a toll on Duncan as he once again fell on his back and shrieked in aginising pain. Cody walked away.

"Watch him," Cody told Dani as he walked towards the stranger. Dani nodded. Cody approached the stanger. "Who are you?" He immidiently asked.

The girl turned to him and gave a gently smile. "My name is Mirai Garnetstone, Master Pyromancer," she told him in her ever so sweet voice.

"Pyromancer? Haven't met many of them before," Cody replied a little bit in a shocked tone. "Most pyromancer's hate Diviners. Since Storm is more powerful than most Fire spells, plus the fact that Storm includes water which is the opisite of fire," Cody said in a humorous reply.

Mirai laughed a little. "So what brings you here?" Cody asked, a little more comfortable since he knew her name now instead of calling her 'Stranger'.

"I came here at the beggining of the war," she began, "I grew up in Avalon. When Avalon was attacked by Malistaire, I wanted to find a way to defeat him. Of course many of the merc groups joined with him over the Wizard Council and Spiral Army," Mirai sighed a bit.

"Hey," Cody said in a compasionat and understanding tone. He grabbed her shoulder and she looked up at him, Cody was a well over a foot taller. "What happened in Avalon isn't your fault," he told her, trying to cheer her up. Then another person joined the conversation.

"Damn right it is," the voice said. It was Emma. "I saw the future, had you arrived a day earlier to warn of the attack, Avalon wouldn't have fallen," Emma said in a cold voice.

"How did you know of that?" Mirai asked, quit nervous of what the answer would be.

"I know everything. Everything about you, your past, and oh..." Emma stopped. She gave a cold smile to Mirai. "And your family..."

"How?" Mirai asked almost yelling.

"I am the Seer of the Spiral," Emma said with a sinister voice.

"But the seer is just a leg..." Mirai was cut off by Cody.

"Was a legend. The Spiral Chonicles are true," he informed her. She was shocked at first but then after about of minute she finaly excepted the reality. "Emma, get the information from Duncan with Dani, I want to know more about Mirai here," he said as Emma began to walk towards Dani. Mirai was scared, Cody had frightend her a little. "Come on," he motioned Mirai to the stairs which led to the top floor of the tower.

The top floor was very small compared to the lower rooms. It was much smaller, only able to fit about three or four wizards. It was a lighthouse type feeling, minus the light. It overlooked most of Wizard City. Normaly it is a beautiful view, but the war tore much of the city apart. The only thing that could be seen from the tower now was the flashing of wands and swords glimmering in the day sun. At night it was peaceful, as if there were no war. Fighting was much lower at night, Duncan was smart to utilize the forces during the night. Mirai walked to the edge and sat down, legs hanging off. Cody sat down next to her. "So whats wrong with your family?" He asked.

"I..." Mirai struggled, her voice was weak and her eyes were beggining to water. "...I don't have a family, at least that I know of," She admitted. She looked down at the floor. "I grew up on the streets of Marleybone. Just living as a kid with no home or family. No hope," She said her cheeks now rolling with tears. "I only thought of someone finding me and helping me but nothing ever happened. Of course when I found out about my magic I was allowed at Ravenwood. I just don't know. I always try to do good but when I'm right there, when my goal is only inches in front of me, I fail. I just feel..." She stopped and searched for a word. "Incomplete," Cody and Mirai had said the word simotamiously. They looked at each other. Without thinking, Cody and her had engaged in a kiss. Deep. Passionate. Loving. They couldn't stop. Cody put his hands on her cheeks and the two fell over, Cody on top of her. They continued. Mirai took off his shirt, while he removed her black sleeved top. Mirai pushed his chest. Cody stopped kissing and pulled away, but still on top of her. They looked at each others eyes for a brief moment. "Your Cody Nightingale aren't you?" Mirai asked, making Cody relize he never told her his name. Cody nodded and Mirai smiled. "You write poetry?" She asked. Cody had written much poetry in his spare time while traveling after leaving Ravenwood. Cody had never told anyone however.

"How did you know that?" He asked, in a trance in her beautiful, bright, red eyes.

"You have the mind of one, you fight for freedom, ask for truth, want the love..." Mirai stopped for another moment. "Want my love?" She asked.

"I face the trials of a power. One that is greater than any other. I face the trials of love, to test the boundries of it and try to embrace it. I only think of her when I face it, the one that I have only ever loved for a short time, the one who is a stranger," Cody said, answering her quesiton.

"I knew you liked poetry becau..." Mirai was about to tell him something else but Cody put his finger over her mouth, informing her to not speak.

"I'm the one," he simply said as he began to kiss her. The two spent the night together atop the tower.

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. Revelations

**Sorry for the wait, I had Midterms in school and it destroyed my time! This will be the final chapter before the finale (well part 1 of the finale at least)  
**

**NightSkyWovles: Yes the chapters have been merged. MWAHAHAHAHA. Emma's weapon won't play that big of a part but I will take it into consideration.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Revelations**

Cody awoke to see Mirai in his arms. He smiled but lightly tapped her to wake up. She opened her eyes and smiled at his face. The two sat there for a moment, just enjoying that fact that the two had actually felt for each other. Cody sat up and held her close. Her head was against his strong bulky chest. She closed her eyes another moment, she couldn't get over the fact that the two were in love. "I could stay like this all day, but unfortunately, we got a traitor to interrogate," Cody said with a laugh. Mirai laughed and nodded her head. The two got up from the floor that the two had slept on and started there way down to the ground floor.

As Cody and Mirai entered the room, Emma turned to them. Arms crossed she spoke up, "Good to see you two up. Thought you two lovers would ditch us and head for Earth," Emma said sarcastically. Cody shook his head.

"You know me to well Emma," Cody replied. Mirai simply stood there holding Cody close, her head slightly resting on his shoulder.

"Let's go get this interrogation over with so we can kill Malistaire," Emma said walking towards the closet. She opened the door which revealed Duncan tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. He was sleeping. Emma carefully moved the chair to the center of the room, making sure she wouldn't wake him. "Watch this," Emma whispered to Cody and Mirai, who were looking at her with a look of confusion. She put her hand up to the left side of the duct tape.

Screams filled the tall room as the duct tape was ripped from Duncan's mouth. Emma was laughing hysterically, while Cody and Mirai simply shook there heads. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Wakey wakey Duncan, time for me to torture you until you tell us everything you know," Emma told him with a playful voice, one that a mother would use on a small child. Cody motioned for Emma to step aside. She did so and Cody stood before Duncan. He wanted to see if he could get the answered they needed without the torture part.

"Duncan," Cody said, sitting on his knees so he was eye level with Duncan. "Why did you betray Taylor and why did you kill him?"

"I loved someone to you know..." Duncan said, his eyes beginning to swell due to tears. "Taylor and you aren't the only ones who loved someone..." Duncan's voice was getting weaker, and tears began to fall from his face.

"You loved her didn't you?" Cody asked with a sympathetic tone.

Duncan nodded. "She is so perfect. It wasn't fair that Taylor could get anything and everything he wanted by doing little to nothing," Duncan stated. "I met her before him, I loved her before him!" Duncan was yelling and crying now. "It's not fair what he did to me," Duncan looked at the floor, his tears beginning to slow.

"If you loved her you would have let him take her, because she loved him," Cody stated. Cody stood up and looked down at Duncan, ashamed that one of his long time friends had become such a selfish monster. "You have two minutes to regain your composure, then we move on to Malistaire," Cody said as he left the room for the roof. Mirai began to fallow but Emma stopped her.

"Mirai, I need to tell Cody something important," Emma stated as she rushed after Cody.

Cody was looking over Wizard City. The war was still raging on and he couldn't do anything until he knew the truth. "Some revelations are meant to be kept secret," A voice whispered behind him. He turned to see Emma, looking down at the floor with wisdom in her eyes.

"What? Is there something you need to tell me?" Cody questioned.

"In my past, my first reality, you were a great king," Emma began, "The Second Ruler of Avalon, and you had a beautiful wife, kids, friends, and most of all, you had freedom. You had no fears, no hate, Duncan and Taylor never fought. It was a perfect reality. If I could go back I would go there," Emma said, Cody was confused a little, unable to see any point of this.

"Your point being?"

"I came here to save Avalon. You are doing this for everyone. For me, for Wizard City, for Taylor... Everyone," Emma moved closer to him. "Your the bravest man I have ever known. This is in case we don't make it," Emma then locked lips with Cody, who was taken completely off guard. "She loves you, don't let her go," Emma stated as she started for the stairs. Cody knew she was referring to Mirai.

After another minute, Cody was back in the room to continue his interrogation with Duncan. "What is he planning, why release the Dragon Titan?"

Duncan looked up. "Haven't you heard the story?" He asked.

Cody shook his head and Duncan sighed. "For his wife, Sylvia," Duncan said.

Emma shook her head and scolded herself. "Of course, why didn't I think of that?" She said to no one in particular.

"Think of what?" Mirai asked.

"Silva," Emma started: "Sylvia was Malistaire's wife. They were happily married and she was the teacher of Life here at Ravenwood. Suddenly she fell ill and was unable to be saved. Malistaire was driven mad by her death and vowed to bring her back to life. The only power strong enough to do that is the power contained with in the Dragon Titan. The only problem is that Malistaire thinks he can control it but his magic is no where near as powerful as the Titan. If he wakes it up then it will result in the end of all the realms. Then again, on the off chance that he is able to control the Titan, Sylvia will be saved and then nothing bad will happen"

That last part made Duncan chuckle. "Yah right, the Titan is the most powerful dark magic in the realms, no way he can!"

"How can he wake it up," Dani asked, she had been in the corner and everyone had forgotten about her.

"With a spell," Emma told them.

"Where is the Titan located, I only know the myth behind it," Cody admitted.

"Dragonsyphere," Duncan said.

"Alright, we leave for Dragonsyphere in two hours, be ready by then," Cody announced. Everyone desperesd to get ready but Duncan stopped Cody from leaving.

"Let me go, I want to kill Malistaire for what he made me do," Duncan pleaded.

Cody hated himself right now, "Fine, but one slight thing done wrong and I will wipe you off this realm," Cody said as he untied him. Duncan stood up and nodded then left to prepare.

Cody was scared. It was the final countdown. The final push was at hand.

* * *

**Finale Part 1 is next! I have had so much fun writing this story! Special thanks to people that will be named next time! This chapter also contained a hidden message that will be explained in the sequal. You can guess in the comments but I will not tell you what it is or what it means. CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW**


	3. The Finale Part 1: Finale Goodbyes

**Part one of the epic finale started way back when, actually it wasn't to long ago but still. This story has made me a better writer. I have had fun writing this and I have a small little (three people) fan base. I hope it will grow as I continue to post stories. I would like to thank sunheart13 and NightSkyWolves for giving me their OC's and reviewing and fallowing the story from the beggining. I would like to thank anyone else who has read this story and just didn't review. Alright, to the first part.**

* * *

**The Finale Part 1  
Final Goodbyes**

* * *

Cody was at the top of the tower again. He was looking over the city. The tide had slowly begun to turn due to Duncan's conversion back to the Wizard Guard, resulting in the loss of a important general for Malistaire. Cody could only think about the upcoming battle and the affect it would have. It would change everything, the people, the realms, and most importantly himself. He heard a small noise, the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned slightly to see Mirai. He slowly turned his attention back to the city. "You ok?" Mirai asked as she walked up next to him.

"I cant help but think about what will happen if we fail," Cody stated slightly lowering his head.

Mirai sighed. "We won't," She simply stated.

Cody gave out a small chuckle, "Why is that?"

"We have you," She said. Cody turned his face to her. He gave her a small kiss.

"You should talk to everyone, they all seem to think the same as you," Mirai said.

"I think it's time for a epic war speech," Cody said with a laugh. He then turned and walked to the lower level. Mirai fallowed.

* * *

Emma was sharpening a knife. She was focusing on it and nothing else. Dani was reading a book about the history of the Spiral. Duncan was pacing and waiting for Cody to give the word to move out. Cody and Mirai walked in and Duncan and Dani turned their attention. Emma was to honed in on the knife to notice them. Cody cleared his through to get everyones attention. "Get the Ravenwood forces in here. I wanna talk to the men and council before the battle," Cody said. Emma and Dani left to get all the commanders, both mortal and wizard, into the tower. Once they were all gathered Cody grabbed a small empty crate and stood atop it.

* * *

"This war may not have been long, but that doesn't mean it hasn't hurt anyone," Cody started: "But we can't mourn them. No matter what, we can't stop death. Death is natural, but we can stop the one who caused it. Malistaire believes that he could bring his wife back from the dead, but in order to do he has to release the Dragon Titan. This is false. The Titan can destroy the entire Spiral and it will. Unless we stop Malistaire first. This battle will be tough. No one is coming out without scars. I want everyone to know, I'm proud. No matter what happens, I am proud of all of you. You could of given up at any moment but you didn't." Cody looked to see Fallon in the audience, ready to fight along side the army. We lost a lot of good people, and good friends, and even family," Cody continued: "It's our duty to make sure that they didn't die in vain. Don't do this for me, for yourselves, or the Spiral. Do it for them, the fallen, the ones who died in this war. The plan is simple. I will take several of the generals into the Dragon Titan nest with me to face Malistaire, everyone else will proceed with an all out assault on the Dragonsphere. Hold the line. We leave in one hour," At the end everyone cheered. Cody got down and Emma approached him. "I want you to know that what you are doing is amazing," Emma started: "I remember when we first met for the first time. Back in the first reality. You were quiet the _trixter _in that time. You always knew how to make light out of the dark. Even in this reality, you are an amazing leader, wizard, speaker..." Emma stopped for a minute.

"Something is bothering you. You wanna tell me before the final battle?" Cody asked, hoping to get her to talk.

Emma nodded no. "All you need to know is," Emma leaned into his ear and began to whisper, "_She_ loves you," Emma leaned back out and walked to converse a strategy with some of the other wizards.

* * *

Dani then approached.

"So..." Dani started.

"Your gunna love your Ravenwood teachers more than me," Cody said with a smile.

Dani laughed and nodded. "I'm sure of it. Thanks for you know, bringing me here."

"Why? The only thing that happened to you was finding out you were a wizard, a war, and finding out you aren't the second wizard of the prophecy," Cody said with a chuckle.

Dani once again laughed. "Yea but I learned that the magic is real," She stated with a wide smile.

"It's real for everyone, it's inside everyone," Cody stated. Dani nodded.

"Just give me the word boss," Dani said saluted.

* * *

Cody started towards Mirai who was talking to a group of soldiers but was intercepted by Jason. "General Nightingale," Jason started.

"Jason I presume?"

"Indeed, sorry about your friend," Jason said lowering his head.

"Quiet ok, he didn't die in vain," Cody stated.

Jason nodded. "With your permission I wish to accompany you while assaulting Malistaire."

Cody pondered it for a second. "Permission granted, get ready," Cody said walking towards Mirai, who was now walking towards him. Jason let him go.

* * *

Mirai and Cody embraced in a hug. "What will happen if..." Mirai started but was cut off by Cody.

"I won't," he replied. They were still embraced. "Listen to me, it's going to be ok," He said as he pulled away. Her head was lowered and Cody raised it with his hand until their eyes met. The two kissed. Cody coughed a little. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**Short but an important chapter. It is the pilot chapter to the finale. The next chapter will be filled with action and will be the second or three finale chapters. Another hidden secret that gives hints to the ****sequel. Once again, you can guess in a review BUT I won't say anything regarding if you are right or wrong. See you next time! REVIEW**


End file.
